Moonkiller
Meine Schritte hallten in der kleinen dunklen Gasse. Der Regen bildete Pfützen auf dem Boden, seit Stunden schüttete es aus Eimern. Ich hörte, wie mein Herz in meiner Brust pulsierte und sah, wie mein Atmen kleine Wölkchen bildete, mein Oberkörper hob und sank in schnellem aber gleichmäßigem Tempo. Langsam wurden meine Knie butterweich, meine Beine wurden schwer wie Blei, ich konnte kaum mein eigenes Gewicht tragen. Das Einzige, was mich beruhigte, war die Luft, die nach frischem Blut und Regen roch. Meine Finger krallten sich immer fester in den hölzernen Griff. Trotz des kalten Windes war mir heiß und ich schwitzte. Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, meine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Mein Herz hämmerte immer schneller, mein Brustkorb schien zu zerreißen. Ich begann zu zittern. Der kalte Schweiß traf auf das noch warme Blut, dass in kleinen Rinnsalen meinen Arm herunterfloss. Ich musste weitergehen. Ich musste weg von hier, obwohl die Nähe Zu ihm etwas so schönes war. Ich drehte mich ein letztes mal um, ein letztes mal sein wunderschönes Gesicht zu sehen. Niemals durfte das jemand erfahren. Er lag dort auf dem Boden, so hilflos, so echt. Seine Haut war bleich, um ihn eine riesige Blutlache. Doch ist sein Gesicht nicht verzerrt. Er lächelt, seine Hände sind bittend zusammengefaltet. So liegt er da. Fast schon zusammengekauert, als würde er schlafen und hätte keine Decke um sich vor der eisernen Kälte zu schützen. Da musste ich doch noch einmal meine Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen. Die Straßen waren leer, niemand sah mich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Zum Glück. Ich schloss die Türen des Hauses auf, in dem ich schon mein Leben lang lebte. 16 Jahre voller Qualen. Voller Schmerzen. Meine Eltern waren im Urlaub. Sie würden erst in ein paar Wochen wiederkehren. Ich legte die Axt vorsichtig in das Waschbecken, zog meine Kleidung aus und warf sie zu der anderen in der Waschmaschine, die ich anschaltete. Ich begab mich in die Dusche. Ich machte das heiße Wasser an, dass nun über meinen blutigen Körper lief. Es tat weh, doch ich genoss den Schmerz. Ich rieb das Blut von meinem Körper, rieb den Schmutz aus mir heraus. Vor zwei Stunden hatte er mich genau in diesem Haus vergewaltigt. Zuerst War er nett, doch dann packte er einfach zu. Begrapschte mich. Riss meinen Rock kaputt… ich verdränge den Gedanken und erinnere mich lieber an das Gefühl, diesem Schwein die Axt in die Brust zu rammen. Oh nein, dies würde nicht mein letzter Mord sein. Ich fühlte ein erleichtertes Gefühl, ein wohles, warmes Gefühl. Der Schmerz in mir Verwandelte sich in Gelüste. Ich würde mich Rächen. An all den Menschen, die mich verletzten würde ich mich rächen. Jeder würde die Strafe bekommen, die er verdiente. Ich drehte das Wasser aus und fühlte mich frisch. Ich wusch die Axt sorgfältig ab, zog mich an und ging in die Garage um Holz zu hacken. Drei; Vier Stapel. Ich bezog mein Bett frisch und entsorgte ein paar Dinge aus meinem Zimmer. Ich würde nun alles ändern. Am Morgen machte ich mich fertig für die Schule. Ich sah on den Spiegel. Äußerlich sah ich dasselbe Mädchen, dass auch vor Monaten schon in die Schule ging. Innerlich sah ich ein Mädchen, das nun neue Kraft hatte, das stark war und das grausam sein wollte. Ich frühstückte und verband die Wunde an meinem Arm, die er mir in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens zugefügt hatte. Nur eine Schnittwunde. Sie war auch nicht sonderlich tief. Aber trotzdem sollte sie lieber keinem Auffallen. In der Schule lief alles soweit normal. In der dritten Stunde jedoch betraten zwei Polizisten unser Klassenzimmer. Shit. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte alle Spuren sorgfältig verwischt, niemand konnte sagen, dass ich seine Mörderin war. Jedoch merkte ich, wie ich zu zittern begann. Den Polizisten schien dies aufgefallen zu sein, einer deutete auf mich und flüsterte dem anderen etwas zu. Mist. Dann sagte dieser laut. „Wir werden nun einzeln mit euch sprechen, es gab einen Vorfall, den wir aufklären müssen.“ Sie zeigten auf mich und riefen mich heraus. Planänderung. Ich fing an, nervös mit meinen Haaren zu spielen, tippelte mit den Füßen auf den Boden und atmete schneller. „Ich bin Tom Orbin und das ist mein Kollege Sam Glurst. Wir müssen dir ein paar…“, ich unterbrach ihn. „Es tut mir so Leid Herr Orbin. Ich bin die Schuldige. Ich habe die Mauer besprüht. Es… es… ich wollte es nur ein mal ausprobieren. Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich werde natürlich alle Strafen annehmen, es War falsch von mir.“, stotterte ich nervös und brach in Tränen aus. Die Männer sahen einander an. „Wie heißt du? Darf ich dich duzen?“, fragte Orbin. „K..k.. Kira Kim Luna Deneron. Sie dürfen.“, schlurzte ich. „Gut, Kira. Es ist gut, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Doch deshalb sind wir nicht hier. Trotzdem wird sich dann noch jemand um dich kümmern. Können wir dir trotzdem ein paar Fragen stellen?“ „Natürlich?! Aber um was geht es dann?“ Sie fragten mich einiges zu ihm, ich spielte auf ungläubig, beantwortete das, was jede und jeder unserer Klasse sagen würde. Sie ließen mich gehen. Für das Graffiti bekam ich keine große Strafe, ich sollte es lediglich entfernen. Das war also für mich die Strafe für einem Mord. Lustig, wenn die nur wüssten. Aber ich wusste. Ich wusste, was ich heute machen würde. Heute wäre Ashley an der Reihe. Dieses Biest war an allem Schuld. Sie war früher meine Freundin, bis sie Lügen über mich verbreitete. Oh, sie wird leiden. Wegen ihr wurde ich drei mal vergewaltigt. Wegen ihr wurde ich gemobbt. Wegen ihr war ich alleine. Und die sollte spüren, was es bedeutet, allein zu sein. Am Mittag wusch ich das Graffiti weg. Obwohl dies zwei Stunden dauerte und ich es nicht gesprüht hatte, machte mir das nichts. Es ließ meine Mordgelüste nur wachsen und steigerte meine Vorfreude. Es war spät am Abend, als ich meinen Plan ausführte. Ich hatte zuvor ein Bild von mir gemacht, indem ich am Schreibtisch saß und lernte. Auf dem Bild platzierte ich eine Uhr, auf er die Uhrzeit 21:53 abgebildet war. Sie war im Hintergrund. So, dass sie nicht zu auffällig war. Ich lud das Bild hoch, als ich kurz vor ihrem Haus war. Es war 21:55Uhr. Ich hatte mich komplett verhüllt, auch heute waren sie Straßen leer. Ich sah, wie sie gerade telefonierte und warf einen Stein gegen ihr Fenster. Sie schaute raus, sah niemanden, denn ich drückte mich längst gegen die Hauswand. Einen kurzen Moment danach öffnete sich die Haustür, meine Gelegenheit. Ich legte ich die Hand über den Mund, trat ein paar mal und ihren Bauch und riss dann an ihrem Arm, sodass sie hinter mir her kam. Als wir ca. 100m von dem Haus entfernt waren, hörte ich, wie ihre Eltern brüllten. Ich war absichtlich in die andere Richtung gelaufen in die ich hätte laufen müssen, hier War ein kleiner Schlupfweg. Dieser führte ein paar Straßen weiter. Ein Auto kam hier erst Recht n ich durch, sie konnten auch nicht wissen, wo wir raus kamen, denn der Weg hatte ein paar Verzweigungen. Als sie langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam und merkte was passierte, versuchte sie, sich zu wehren. Sie hatte keine Chance. Ich trat sie abermals, checkte die Straßen und zog sie schnell hinter mir her. Ich versuchte mich, dass niemand uns sah, als ich sie in das Haus schubste. Ich drängte sie in den Keller. Ein Raum war nahezu unbenutzt. In diesem fesselte ich sie an einen Stuhl , stellte diesen in die Mitte des Raumes und Verband ihr den Mund, sodass sie nicht schreien konnte. Ich ging nach oben und suchte ein paar Dinge, die ich vorher nicht vorbereitet hatte. Sie konnte ruhig dort sitzen und sich fürchten. Ich ging in das Zimmer meiner Eltern. Diese hatten einige Spielzeuge der andern Art. Ich nahm noch ein paar Messer und einiges anderes Zeug und ging in den Keller. Ich nahm auch die Axt mit. Ich verschloss die Tür hinter mir, dann näherte ich mich ihr. Ich machte ihre Fesseln los, bedeutete ihr, sie solle sich ausziehen und hinlegen. Als sie merkte dass ich eine Axt in der Hand hatte wiselte und weinte sie und machte, was ich verlangte. Och Band sie mit dem Zeug meiner Eltern gut auf dem Boden fest, sie hatte keine Chance, zu entkommen, zu morsen oder sonstiges zu tun, was ihr helfen würde. Ich schoss ein Foto von ihr, mit ihrem Handy. Das schickte ich in die Klassengruppe. Ich nahm nur das Handy und rannte damit aus dem Haus, in den Wald, der nahe unserer Stadt war und warf es hinein. Danach kehrte ich zurück. Ich schloss die Haustüre ab und sicherte, dass keiner von ihr erfahren konnte. Dann legte ich mich schlafen. Die Axt neben mit im Bett. Den Rest hatte ich bei ihr gelassen. Sie würde sowieso nicht entkommen können. Am nächsten Tag ging ich wieder in die Schule. Ich merkte, dass ich schon sehr viel besser wurde, denn auch heute kamen Polizisten. Diesmal war ich nicht mehr nervös. Ich erzählte ihnen die komplette Wahrheit über mich und sie, nur an dem Abend, sagte ich, ich lernte. Ich sagte nichts von dem Bild, ich wusste, dass sie das auch so herausbekommen würden. Und dann hatte ich ein ziemlich sicheres Alibi. Von dem Bild in der Gruppe erzählte ich ihnen und erinnerte mich daran, wie sorgfältig ich das Handy gesäubert hatte, damit man keine Abdrücke findet. Dabei wusste ich genau, was ich diesen Mittag machen würde. In der Pause nahm ich mit Handschuhen das Handy von Liam in die Hände und schrieb Georg eine Nachricht. Mir war bewusst, dass sie Freunde waren, aber Liam hing in der Pause immer mit anderen ab. Ausserdem ließen beide ihre Handys immer in ihrem Ranzen. Danach nahm ich auch das Handy von Georg. Ich schrieb Liam, ob sie sich nicht am Abend treffen könnten. Bei beiden löschte ich die gesendete Nachricht. Dann zog ich die Handschuhe aus und verstaute sie in meinem Ranzen. Niemand hatte mich gesehen. Am Mittag also kam Georg. Auf dem Weg zu Sam kam er an meinem Haus vorbei. Ich passte ihn ab, zerrte ihn in mein Haus. Mit der Axt in der Hand, er war so willig. Er war der andere Typ, der mich vergewaltigte. Liam der dritte. Nun würden sie alle miteinander Spaß haben müssen. Ich führte Georg in den Keller zu Ashley. Dann befahl ich ihm, sie zu missbrauchen. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Ich drehte ein Video mit seinem Handy. Danach aber fesselte ich ihn nackt neben Ashley. Er lag nun auf dem Bauch. Auch er bekam etwas umgebunden, sodass niemand seine Schreie hörte. Am Abend spielte sich dasselbe Spiel mit Liam ab. Er jedoch sollte Georg nehmen. Beide wollten dies nicht, Georg weniger als Liam. Und ich drehte wieder ein Video. In der Nacht beschloss ich, dass zweimal noch fehlte. So musste Georg auch einmal an Liam ran und Liam musste sich bei Ashley austoben. Ich filmte alles. Danach schickte ich alle Videos an alle ihre Kontakte. Stellte sie ins Internet, die Aufschriften: Ashley-Bitch, Liam-Vergewaltiger und Georg-Vergewaltiger. Ich warf auch deren Handys in den Wald. In der Nacht begann ich auch mit etwas, was ebensoviel Spaß machte. Den Jungen schnitt ich mit dem Messer Stück für Stück den Penis ab, Ashley bekam die Zunge entfernt. Lügnerin und Vergewaltiger. So leicht beseitigt. Nie wieder würde sie etwas schlimmes tun. Am nächsten Tag war zum Glück Samstag. Also keine Schule. Ich machte weiter, wo ich aufhöre und quälte sie. Bis es klingelte. Meine Eltern waren früher wieder da. Ich überlegte. Mein Vater schlug mich. Meine Mutter sah einfach zu. Ich öffnete die Tür mit der Axt hinter dem Rücken. Als Mama in die Küche ging, brachte ich meinen Vater zum schreien. „DIESMAL LEIDEST DU!“, schrie ich ihn an und hackte ihm beide Arme ab. So ließ ich ihn liegen. Dann ging ich zu meiner Mutter, die schrie und bettelte. Ich schlug sie bist und höhlte ihre Augen aus. Dann schwor ich eines laut. „Ich werde ziehen mit Axt und Messer. Werde die beschützen die es selbst nicht können und räche die, die Leid ertragen mussten. Keiner wird mehr sicher sein, der sich einst vergang. Ich lief in mein Zimmer packte meinen Rucksack und floh, bevor die Polizei eintraf. Ich halte mein Versprechen. Ich bin bekannt als „MoonKiller“. Und ich werde auch dich holen, wenn du dich vergehst. Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord